


爱情故事(三(上)) 车

by alina777



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina777/pseuds/alina777
Summary: 纯发车，前后文见lof





	爱情故事(三(上)) 车

伊万当真没想到那个发情期的家奴竟敢闯进他的房间，还近了他的身——他不知道自己这样的行为简直像是愚蠢地扑向火焰的飞蛾吗？  
头一次，他在信息素的冲击下完全丧失了理智，好不容易清醒过来一点还是因为扯碎了小侍卫的制服之后被咬住了手腕。  
……真是个不自量力的小豹子。  
对方的脸上写满了惊慌失措，因为情欲已经开始瘫软在床上的身体几乎失去了大半力气。对于军中服役多年的伊万而言，这点不痛不痒的反抗根本算不得什么。他轻易地挣开，然后将omega死死按在床上。  
手腕上的牙印很深，但还没到流血的程度。刚刚找回一点理智的他瞥了一眼手腕，笑着用另一只手抚过对方炽热的皮肤，换来omega的战栗和强作镇定的怒视。  
“怎么，柯克兰没把你喂饱吗？”这样充斥着欲望的低沉声线对他自己而言都是陌生的，当然也换来了那孩子眼底一闪而过的恐惧。  
他轻松攥住对方踢过来的脚腕，恶意十足地拉高他的左腿。omega身上的衣服已经被剥了个干净，只留下一条平角内裤作为最后的防线。此刻随着夹得死紧的大腿被强行分开，底下的风光也一览无余——不只是前方明显的勃起，后面浅色的布料也被液体晕染成了一大片深色。  
“操……你松手……呃啊……”omega羞耻地挣扎着，想要逃下床去。一不小心泄露了呻吟的薄唇被他自己咬得死紧，水雾迷蒙的蓝眸望着他的眼神里是锐利的仇恨和愤怒——如果没有被情欲罩上一层柔光，这兴许会是很有气势的模样。  
王耀说的对，omega的确是种危险的东西。在他俯下身去亲吻那两片几乎被咬出血来的唇瓣时，突兀地想起了另一个人的话语。  
真的要做吗？这孩子是柯克兰家的人，如果做了想必会和柯克兰侯爵生出矛盾，这样有利于他们的计划吗？但他的神经和理智像是被这omega的甜香泡的麻木而迟缓，一股戾气猛地从他的心头窜出来——标记了他又会怎么样？已经到了这一步，恐怕就连这个还在顽强挣扎的小豹子都知道自己跑不掉了。就算惹恼了柯克兰又能怎样？他会为了一个小小家奴和自己翻脸吗？  
“唔——！”他像是被这个吻吓到了，连挣扎都停了片刻，高热的躯体短暂地软了下去——直到伊万的手放在omega大腿内侧，他才感觉到对方的肌肉又一次像是蓄势待发的弓箭一样紧绷。  
这样的反应合他心意极了。黑暗里虽看不真切，但凭着上次在墙角看见的那番景象，他能想象到这家伙情迷意乱时是怎样一副模样。  
他的手向更深处探去。底下的小穴已经湿透了，咕叽咕叽吐着粘液，随手一碰这家伙就会发出甜美的惊叫。他不像别的omega那样瘦弱。常年锻炼的痕迹很明显，侍卫服下的身体有着结实又优美的肌肉线条，臀部丰满挺翘，手感好极了。  
而且，这家伙似乎毫无经验。伊万不耐烦地扯掉裤子，拉着他的手去触碰自己下身的勃起，碰到的时候少年还真的来回撸动了两下，然后似乎才意识到这玩意是什么，尖叫着往后缩。  
越是干净纯洁的东西，越是让人有想要毁掉的欲望不是吗？  
不顾对方断断续续甚至带上点哭腔的骂声，伊万撕裂了早已湿透的底裤，两根手指伸进早已湿成一片的后穴，毫无阻碍。肠壁绞紧的挽留和omega蹬着腿摇着头的拒绝形成鲜明的对比。  
他笑笑：“不喜欢吗？那——这样呢？”  
他发了狠胡乱掐刮着敏感的内壁，修剪圆润的指甲粗暴蹂躏最最脆弱的软肉，带来的也是难以想象的快感。  
“别……不要！好痛……”  
“痛吗？痛到要射出来了吗？”挺起腰想要逃离的姿势却只为alpha提供了方便，omega兴致高昂地吐着前液的前端一览无余。两根手指几乎完全没入，尽情地翻搅出水声，曲起的手指擦过某一点时omega全身一震，然后更加拼命地试图蜷起身体。那双之前犹如玻璃珠子一样剔透的蓝眸现在被情欲搅得混沌不堪，反倒迷人极了。  
“别碰……该死的……啊……好奇怪……”  
伊万果真抽出了手指——他将两根手指分开慢慢滑出，大量的淫水从被撑开的穴口里争先恐后地滑落到他的手心和床单上。omega自然也感觉到了他的过分行径，红着脸毫无威慑力地瞪着他，而这样的目光只能让伊万觉得自己的下身更硬了。  
真是不会吸取教训的坏孩子呢，再次抓住朝他踢过来的小腿时伊万舔了舔嘴唇。  
进入的时候，omega的手指死死揪住了床单。之前无谓的挣扎和拒绝终于都化作了一声甜美的哭叫。伊万知道omega的发情期一向比alpha来得更激烈，撑了这么久也算是不错了——不过此刻他可没有多余的心情去夸奖身下这位小英雄的毅力。  
湿软的肠壁过于热情地绞紧，紧致温暖的内里折磨着伊万仅存的理智让他险些直接不管不顾地进到最深处——  
“乖，放松。”他耐着性子哄着脸皱成一团的omega，对方却毫不领情地晃着腰想要躲开：“去你妈的……疼……拔出去啊……”  
初经人事的少年咬牙把后穴夹得更紧想要逼身上的alpha拔出去，却毫不自知这只能起到反效果——被这么一刺激，最后的那点理智也被伊万干脆地抛弃了。  
“呜啊！”撞到记忆中某个点的时候身下的家伙发出了不知是疼还是爽的哭叫。但被本能掌控的野兽可不会怜惜自己的猎物。  
“不……等……啊……太快了……”几次抽插以后，发情期的身体似乎就适应了alpha的尺寸，伊万的推进变得顺畅多了。蓝瞳中的光芒被撞得涣散迷乱，之前在晚宴上跟在柯克兰身后那副精神又活泼的模样已经消失殆尽，现在涨红着脸即将被快感推到高潮的临界点的模样倒是比之前更好看上几分。  
柯克兰，想到那家伙是身下这个omega家主的事实让他身下的动作更加粗暴。那个柯克兰见过这个omega这副即将高潮的模样吗？品尝过严实的侍卫服包裹下销魂迷人的身体吗？听过那张聒噪的嘴里吐出甜腻放浪的呻吟吗？  
哦，但伊万看到过这个omega朝着柯克兰毫无保留的笑脸和快活的笑声，见过他尽职尽责地握着配剑时刻准备保护他的家主……  
如果是清醒着的伊万，恐怕会觉得这个想法荒唐可笑——他居然会嫉妒柯克兰拥有这样一个omega侍卫。 但此刻伊万的脑海里完全被疯狂的想法所占据：让他成为自己的东西怎么样？让他那双海洋一样湛蓝的骄傲眼眸里只能倒映出自己的模样，让他的身上沾满自己的信息素一辈子带着布拉金斯基的标记，让他离不开自己，每逢发情期都只能像这样哭叫着祈求自己给他高潮……  
这样的想法让他愈发疯狂。  
omega的叫喊愈加高昂，终于在某一次抽插之后前端的性器射出了白灼的液体。高潮让他连小腹都在抽搐，更别说含着alpha性器的后穴，简直像是在吸吮。更多温热的液体从身体深处涌出来喷洒在alpha的阴茎上。伊万不顾对方高潮后瘫软下来的身体继续发狠地往里撞，最深处娇嫩湿软的宫颈被换着角度戳弄顶撞，然后他终于如愿听见了想要听的声音。  
肉体相撞的声音，淫靡的水声，alpha低沉的喘息和omega的啜泣低吟……  
简直是野兽进食的绝佳伴奏，不是吗？  
。  
“等等……”  
意识到面前这个该死的alpha还要接着做的时候阿尔弗雷德惊慌了起来。然而高潮后酸软无力的身体和还因为快感过多而崩盘的大脑根本组织不了什么有效的反抗。他被轻而易举地握住腰翻了个身，然后那个粗大灼热的玩意又一次抵在了身后——发情期的alpha连不应期都没有吗？！  
已经被彻彻底底地标记了还被内射了好几次，按理说发情期早该结束了，身体里那种磨人的麻痒也已经褪去了没错，但布拉金斯基的东西插进来的时候他还是浑身发软，手臂都支撑不住身子。刚刚清醒一点的大脑又一次彻底宕机。  
没过几分钟，阿尔弗雷德就只能哭叫着往前爬。太多了，太深了，他已经开始分不清痛和爽。alpha的性器粗暴地撞击深处的感觉带来巨大的快感，在脑子里炸开无数烟花。子宫口无数次被撞开的恐慌与快感混成一团，前面的性器已经什么都射不出来了，只能半硬着吐出稀薄的液体。  
只可惜无谓的反抗根本起不了作用。可怜的小英雄已经被肏到不知道是自己还是放在他腰间的手让他止不住地往身后的阴茎上撞。 之前射在里面的精液随着交合的动作往外流，失禁般的感觉奇怪又羞耻。  
该死的布拉金斯基……生理性的泪水涌出模糊了视线。阿尔弗雷德被迫承受着alpha在背上落下的吻和时不时的噬咬，回想起刚刚看见的情景——跟平日里那个虚假地笑着的布拉金斯基将军完全不同，那对冰冷的紫宝石像是被放进了烈火中灼烧，对方一脸露出野兽本性般想要把自己吞食下肚的模样……难道alpha都是这样吗，一发情就性情大变？还是……  
“你是我的。”他听见alpha吻着他的后颈，含糊地咕哝。阿尔弗雷德下意识地想要反驳，一张嘴就被下身的动作折磨出几声放浪的黏腻呻吟——上帝，这真是自己的声音吗？  
他没法再思考下去了。布拉金斯基抽插的速度越来越快，快感犹如暴风一样席卷了他。  
“不行……呜啊……要……死了……”违背本心沉溺于性事中的omega甚至没有意识到自己在说什么。但他的确是快要承受不住了。小腹已经被精液撑得胀鼓鼓的，敏感的穴肉被摩擦得充血，酸胀的餍足感在周身蔓延。宫口被高速捣弄的刺激让他大脑一片空白，眼前一阵阵发黑。  
“不会死的。”他听见alpha低笑着的声音，那双手握住他酸痛得不行软下去的腰往上提，两个囊袋拍击臀肉的声音让阿尔弗雷德呜咽一声，羞耻地摇着头。  
“你是我的omega，所以不会让你死掉的。”最后撞进他的身体里时alpha这么说。阿尔弗雷德还没来得及想这话是什么意思，又一次卡在脆弱子宫口的结就让他浑身抽搐着到达了最后一次高潮。  
意识终于支撑不住过载的快感，他闭上眼睛，陷入了长久的黑暗。


End file.
